


Ovation

by yeaka



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: You and Ikki have good news for Kent.





	Ovation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just for the game Amnesia: Memories; I haven’t played the others or seen the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Amensia or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

All your air leaves your lungs when Ikki pulls the ribbon taut, crisscrossed over your chest and flattening your nipples. He asks, “Too tight?” with a too cute smile on his pretty face, but that’s not what happened. The reason you can’t breathe has nothing to do with the silky binding twisted all around your body—it’s just that you’re _naked_ in bed with an equally naked man, and it’s one of the two most handsome men you’ve ever seen. 

He probably knows he has that effect on you. His eyes may not work the way they do on others—you aren’t so enamoured that you’ve forgotten your own name in a hopeless fog of lust and love. You still have your own personality, your own desires. It’s just that you desire _him_, because you know the real him, and he’s exactly as charming as everybody thinks he is. 

He wraps the ribbon up around your neck, drawing it back to the front while those blue eyes stay fixed on yours. The pink lace ends spill over your bare shoulders, tickling your heated skin. The room is cool enough, but proximity to Ikki warms you up. He starts to tie the ribbon at the front of your throat, humming as he ties a nice big bow. 

He fluffs it when he’s finished, fingers lingering longer than they need to, trailing around your collarbone and fiddling with the strips that tumble down into your cleavage. Your body arches up into his touch of its own accord. He always knows just how to touch you. He smiles like he knows. 

He kisses you afterwards, too chaste for your liking. His hand stays poised beneath your chin, holding you back from going in for another. His other hand holds up a blue ribbon, and he purrs, “Your turn, darling. But I’m afraid you’ll have to hurry; I took longer than I should’ve, and our boyfriend will be home soon.” You nod and reach for the ribbon, eager to return the favour, though he continues first, “I couldn’t help it. You’re too beautiful, and touching you so intimately completely distracted me.”

It’s incredibly flattering to be complemented by him, and you bask happily in that, even knowing you’re doomed—you’ll be just as distracted as he was. But you’ll make a valiant effort. This was a good idea, and you want it to be executed well—your other boyfriend won’t stand for any less. So you wrench your eyes away from his perfect face and hold the ribbon up, wondering where to start. 

Ikki began with your ankles. He elegantly knotted them together, twisting up your legs and inner thighs to strap you in around the waist, covering the in-between with one thin strip of glossy pink. Then he wound up your stomach, crossed over your breasts, forwent your arms and finished at your collar. You could do the same, but since he’s already finished his work, you could also tie up his hands. Tying Ikki up is always fun. Or you could start wrapping around his chest like a giant stretch of bandages, covering it all, because that’s one of the parts of Ikki’s body that always gets to you and makes it hard to think. 

On the other hand, the semi-hard cock nestled between his soft thighs is probably the most distracting thing, so you lower your hands there and begin gently encasing it. Ikki’s breath hitches as you carefully cradle the head and work your way down lower, careful not to pull too tight but also covering every bit of skin. Ikki’s eyes divert to the ceiling, his fists curling in the sheets. He’s probably trying to will himself not to get hard, but he’s failing. 

You reach the base and circle around his slender hips, looping up his stomach before asking, “Could you hold your hands out, please?”

Ikki’s such a good boy. He holds his wrists together for you, making it easy to tie them up against his body. You want to reward him for that with a kiss, but you also know that will lead to other things, and then you’ll never finish in time. So you hold yourself back and continue with your work. 

You don’t get very far. You’ve just begun on Ikki’s shoulders when the bedroom door cricks open, and you both turn to see Kent come strolling in. 

He freezes just over the threshold. For a moment, he stares at the two of you, and you stare back, embarrassed already and sheepish over not finishing. Then Kent snaps back to life and hurriedly shuts the door. 

He walks across the floor, boots still on and as over-dressed as always. He asks, deadpanned, “What’s going on?”

It should be obvious—the two of you half naked and waiting in his bed. But of course Kent would want a proper explanation. You leave that up to Ikki. 

“We wanted to congratulate you on finalizing your London arrangements... and also to celebrate the decision.”

One blond eyebrow lifts. “What decision?” You’ve all known about London for months; Kent’s wanted it for a year. 

Ikki nudges your side with his elbow, offering the floor. You get to be the one to tell Kent, “We’re moving there with you.”

Kent’s eyes blow a smidgen wider behind his glasses. A faint flush rises in his cheeks, though there’s no other major reaction. Ikki coos, “Do you like our way of celebrating?”

Despite the wash of surprise, Kent remains very Kent. He pushes his glasses further up his nose and informs you, “You’ve clearly mismanaged your time. I also don’t understand the purpose of the attempt in the first place—if the intent is for me to enjoy you physically, you’ve only given me more work in having to remove it.”

You can feel a grin coming on. Ikki laughs beside you, jovially countering, “Undressing someone is hardly work, babe. It’s supposed to be fun.”

Kent looks like he might argue. But you’ve broken him in enough that he only nods. He hikes one leg up onto the bed and leans in closer, moving to Ikki first and silencing his laughter with a kiss. The minute that kiss deepens, you’re perking up and twisting to watch—there’s no view quite like Kent’s tongue slipping between Ikki’s lips, their faces both tilting to accommodate each other and their mouths opening wide. Kent’s long gotten past the shame of this; now he makes out with his boyfriend as much as he does with you, and Ikki clearly revels in it. 

Ikki hums in happy satisfaction when Kent’s finished with him. His eyes have fallen half-closed, dilated and _ready_—you can feel it too. Watching them together always gets you going. But you’re even more excited when Kent turns to you next. 

He kisses you with fervor, and you’re glad that your arms are free, because you can pull him right down onto the mattress with you, glad when Ikki joins.


End file.
